dead_rising_psychopathsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Schliff
"Neither rain, nor sleet, nor hail, nor zombies are going to keep me from my appointed rounds" Carl Schliff is a psychopath. He appears in the mission Mail Order Zombrex in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Status Carl is a mailman in Fortune City, who has never failed at his job and intends to keep it that way, regardless of whether or not there's an outbreak going on. He is completely obsessed with his job and won't stop until all his rounds are completed Chuck spots Carl trying to deliver a package to The Chieftain's Hut, a now-empty gift store in the Royal Flush Plaza. Noticing Chuck, Carl asks him to sign for the package. Chuck tries to tell Carl about the zombies, but Carl lives by his oath 'neither rain, sleet, hail or zombies' will stop him. Chuck sees that the package Carl has is Zombrex, and thinks that he is willing to hand it over, in return for anyone's signature. Chuck takes the opportunity and signs for it, but his signature allows Carl to identify him, and believing he is the cause of the outbreak, refuses to give him the Zombrex, instead giving him a larger package. Carl says to Chuck 'have a nice day' then runs back to his cart. Chuck soon realises it's ticking, and fearing the worst, tosses it back into Carl's mailcart. As the bomb is about to detonate, Carl swiftly jumps off his cart as his mailcart explodes. Carl turns on Chuck, thinking he is trying to 'ruin his perfect service' to the mail, and aims at him with a shotgun After Carl is defeated, he falls to the floor and turns over. Chuck takes the Zombrex package out of Carl's bag saying 'I need this. For my daughter'. With his dying breath, Carl signs his clipboard, pulls out another bomb package, says 'This one's a special delivery. Express', then faints while still holding it, letting it detonate and blow up in his hands In Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, Carl has the same role, but when Frank signs his clipboard, Carl sees Frank is not the rightful addresee and blames him for 'mail fraud', which is a 'federal crime', and gives him the bomb package. After Frank tosses it into the mailcart, and it explodes, Carl says that America was build on the postal service, and if Frank tampers with the mail, he (Frank) tampers with American law and order, and aims at him with a shotgun Carl's death scene is also the same. Carl falls to the floor, Frank takes the Zombrex package, saying 'I need this. Sorry' and walks away. Carl signs the clipboard, pulls out another bomb package and faints, letting it explode in his hands Trivia *Carl is a nod to the term 'going postal', or going violently insane, that originated from the stereotype that postal workers are more likely to snap than the average civil-servant. He will also yell the phrase when throwing mail bombs *When Carl asks Chuck to sign for the Zombrex, the Dead Rising 2 logo can be seen on the pen *Carl has a tattoo of his postal service's logo on his arm. This is commonly mistaken as being a zombie bite wound. *Carl's boss music is Postman, an original song included in the Dead Rising 2 soundtrack *Carl's shotgun fire animation is very similar to Slappy's fire spitter fire animation as seen when they both stumble when they fire three shots at Chuck *Carl does not show any desire to attack either Chuck or Frank until they sign for the package Carl is trying to deliver. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, after the cutscene where he blows himself up, if you go the spot where the explosion happened all that will be left of Carl will be his boots with smoke coming out of them and you can take a photo of it for brutality PP, the same goes for Sgt. Boykin. *If Carl's body is still intact after dying in Off the Record, taking his picture will result in Horror points instead of Brutality points Gallery Dead_rising_carl_bust.png|Head bust of Carl carl 1.png carl 2.png carl 3.png|Carl's oath carl 4.png carl your chuck greene.png carl 6.png carl's cart explodes.png|Carl's mailcart explodes carl 7.png carl 8.png carl death.png|Carl's death Dead_rising_Shotgun_2.png|Shotgun Dead_rising_Postal_Bomb.png|Carl's bomb package Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off The Record